


Assassins

by JessicaMariana



Series: Hector & Peter - Alpha & Omega [2]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Killing, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Hector and Peter started a new life together they've decided to settle down, but only after one last moment of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins

Hector opened the cab door and stepped out onto the pavement. He looked straight ahead as he walked up the steps to the church, head held high, and his face empty of emotion. He was attending a wedding. It wasn’t a regular wedding; it was a job, the first one he’d taken on for two years. Before the day had ended someone would end up dead. It was his job to kill the groom without making too big of a scene. He had his old gun and silencer tucked into the inner pocket of the jacket of his tuxedo along with a syringe loaded with hardly detectable poison. He was cool as a cucumber as he sat down in the pew, far away from the aisle, in the very back of the great hall. He sat and watched as guests started filling up the empty seats around him. Soon the hall was full and the groom walked in, followed by his best man and others. The priest was already at the front, waiting with the Bible in his hands, pretending to look important.

Hector was getting impatient. If he was to avoid trouble he should wait until the end of the ceremony, which mean sitting on the hard bench for another hour, or even until the reception. It was the last thing he wanted: he had other plans for later that day.

The minutes ticked by slowly, the bride made her entrance and the priest began talking. Hector nodded off several times and was relieved when finally, everyone rose from their seats, cheered and applauded, and streamed out in an orderly fashion after the newlyweds.

Hector rolled his eyes. He hated weddings and was glad it was over. Now he was just going to do his job. He had three plans: the first being that he would get the groom aside for the smallest of moments and inject him with poison; the second was that he would hijack the car that would take the couple away, and he’d take them somewhere remote to be shot; the final plan, which was for emergencies, was to just shoot the groom where he stood - though it would make a bigger scene than his employer wanted.

Hector was just about to descend the marble stairs outside when someone bumped into him. He looked up and was surprised to see Peter looking down at him with his pale eyes. They both stood silently, watching each other as the guests of the church crowded around them. Hector let his eyes wander over Peter’s tall figure. He felt a faint twitch in his groin when he saw that Peter was also wearing a tuxedo. Had he been at the ceremony? He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Peter was quicker.

“A job?” he simply asked, glancing over his shoulder as a couple of men passed them.

“Yes, and I’m just about to finish it. So if you don’t mind...” Hector replied.

“The bride?” Peter’s eyes followed the happy couple, now standing at the top of the stairs, kissing, while being photographed.

“The groom,” Hector followed Peter’s gaze and then turned back to him.

Peter nodded. He stood silent for another moment, but seemed to slowly tense. Something was not right. If everything would have been, Peter would have just stood aside and let Hector do his job so they could go their separate ways.

“What?” Hector hissed, slowly getting annoyed at Peter’s secretiveness.

Then he felt it; an all too familiar musty scent wafted through the warm breeze. And he could see it too: Peter’s cheeks slowly got pinker and his breath heavier. He was going into heat. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was early. Hector had reminded Peter that same morning to take his repressants another day or two, but Peter had said he was looking forward to spending his heat with Hector as it had been so long since the last time.

“Fuck,” Hector swore under his breath. “No wonder everyone’s looking at you.”

Peter looked around and noticed that, indeed, a lot of heads were turned towards him – all of them belonging to hulking alphas. He swallowed. He tried to do everything he could not to be noticed and to keep his body in check.

Then he felt an arm wrap around his back and looked down to see Hector standing closer to him. He couldn’t help but let a faint smile spread across his lips. He loved Hector’s possessiveness. In any other case he loathed alphas coming anywhere near him, because of their huge muscled bodies, and their tiny brains only set on knotting and reproducing. Hector was an exception. He was neither tall, big nor bulky. He was smart, yet didn’t show off. He had a quiet pride about himself which usually made him control his urges better than others.

Peter felt another lurch or heat wash over him, this time stronger. His knees were getting weak and he had to grab Hector’s arm for support.

“Hector,” Peter whispered weakly as Hector started descending the steps once again, with Peter holding onto his shoulder. “I can’t--- I can’t leave the job unfinished!”

Hector stopped dead in his tracks. He was breathing slowly, trying to keep himself under control, but Peter’s scent was taking him over, filling each of his senses. He started walking towards the back of the church, quietly muttering obscenities under his breath. Peter was new to the job, it was only his third one. Hector had made sure to loudly speak his mind when Peter a month earlier had announced that he was going to take on his first hit. Hector didn’t approve in the least. He’d agreed with Peter that they quit their jobs two years before because it was too dangerous, but Peter had insisted that they need the money. Hector agreed but wouldn’t say it aloud. There were other ways to make money after all.

“Especially,” Peter had said. “if you want us to get married.”

Marriage between same sex couples had recently been legalised in Britain partly thanks to the efforts of Peter and his colleagues when he was working with the Secret Service.

Peter’s words and actions were a couple of the reasons why Hector hated weddings: the lengths the bride would go to get what they wanted.

Hector clenched his hands into fists. “You’ve drawn attention to yourself,” he said as he steered Peter into the back alley. “You can’t possibly finish the job now. Abort mission."

“I can,” Peter protested, trying to push away from Hector. He got loose and immediately collapsed against the high stone wall on their right. His breathing was becoming laboured and he had to concentrate hard on not just taking his clothes off right then and there.

Hector growled, closing in on Peter, crowding him against the wall. He reached into his own pocket for his gun along and silencer. There was no longer any he could get close enough to the happy, unknowing couple to use the poison, besides he didn’t have enough for two. Peter apparently had been ordered to shoot the woman.

“Stay here,” he said and took a step back. He inhaled deeply. He’d been holding his breath while standing so close. Hadn’t he done that, the whole mission could be forgotten about. But he intended to finish the job in Peter’s place.

Hector pulled on his black leather gloves. He walked briskly back down the alley, to the corner of the building and positioned himself, ready to make the shot. There was loud cheering coming from the main street and even the tiny noise from the silencer couldn’t have possibly been heard as Hector pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. There was an unanimous gasp, and Hector hurried back to where Peter had slumped down onto the ground.

“Get up,” he said as he pulled Peter back to his feet.

They made their way through back streets and alleys, in search of the nearest hotel. Peter awkwardly stumbled along, barely holding himself up as Hector strode, quickly in front of him, holding his hand. The leather which covered Hector’s hand felt burning hot against Peter’s skin and he wished they would stop already. But Hector insisted on getting somewhere to stay before they went about knocking each other into walls and getting fucked senseless. Hadn’t the heat lasted for about a week, Hector would have sufficed with the first abandoned locale they found. But knowing they would be in no state to do anything but have sex as soon as they got started, he thought it was better to aim higher from the get go even if it would take a little longer to find a suitable place for it.

Luckily they soon found a nice, cheap little hotel a few blocks down the main road from the church. Hector booked the room, asking the receptionist to hurry. They, mainly Peter, were getting looks from passing guests and staff. One alpha, a big male of about six foot four slowly approached them from across the entrance hall. Hector snatched the key from the apparent omega on the other side of the desk and turned around, baring his canines at the one coming towards them. Peter was now beyond control: his cheeks were a deep red, he was sweating, and he had started to unbutton the top of his shirt, stuffing the bowtie into a pocket. Hector headed straight for the elevator and roughly shoved Peter in. He pressed the button to their floor and watched intently as the doors slowly closed.

Hector stood with his back to Peter the entire time. He was more tense than usual and seemed to be holding his breath again. Peter tried reaching out for him, but his knees were too weak and he’d collapse to the floor if he moved. He cursed under his breath and grabbed blindly at the dirty linoleum wall he was leaning against.

When Hector had determinedly pulled Peter into their hotel room and locked the door securely, he finally turned to face his partner, breathing as heavily as Peter. His blue eyes were dark with arousal, and a straining erection filled the front of his trousers.

Peter collapsed onto the edge of the mattress, reaching out for Hector who rushed to his side. Peter locked his arm around Hector and Hector buried his face in the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the strong scent of the omega. Hector then began kissing his neck and licking the indentation of the old bond mark.

Peter hummed and urged Hector closer by rolling his hips against Hector’s legs as he was still standing beside the bed. Hector broke their contact and pushed Peter down onto his back, his feet still hanging over the edge onto the floor. Peter watched as Hector kneeled and took off their shoes before straddling him. Peter could feel the moisture leaking from his ass ruin his trousers and, most likely, the sheets as well.

“Fuck,” Peter murmured. "I need you, Hector. I need you. Please fuck me." He whimpered quietly, clutching to the collar of Hector’s tux as Hector’s hands started unzipping his trousers.

Hector slipped his hand in between the fabric and Peter’s skin, and palmed the damp reddened length that already was as hard as it got and leaking.

“It’s too hot,” Peter whispered from beneath him. “I can’t breathe. Take them off.”

“You’re very bossy to be an omega,” Hector pointed out but did as he was asked. He left their shirts and jackets on for now, too distracted by the glistening cock that now freely rested against Peter’s stomach. He leaned down and gave it a firm, decisive lick from base to head, tasting the mixture of flavours of the fluid covering it. He swallowed and hummed in approval. Just as he’d remembered. His cock gave a twitch of interest.

Peter’s breath trembled already as he looked up at his partner; his eye half-lidded and his tongue sliding along his full bottom lip.

Hector lay down on top of him, resting his forearm against the mattress on his left, his other hand closing around both their shafts and giving them a couple of slow strokes.

“Shit,” Peter cried out, and his body jerked. He was almost about to come already. He shoved his hands down to his groin and wrapped his long fingers around the base of his cock, pushing Hector’s hand away.

Hector sat up on his knees and undressed himself completely. He looked down at Peter and smiled.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Peter, still trying to calm down, glanced up at him and frowned.

“You do it,” he retorted, smiling smugly.

Hector grabbed Peter by the front of his pristine white shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face.

“Strip,” he growled, and the reverberations of his voice shot through Peter’s body like an electric charge.

Peter immediately began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and let it fall open at his sides. Hector stroked his clean hand up the exposed skin from hip to collarbone, letting it dip between the indistinct muscles as it moved. Peter shuddered at his touch. It felt as though it left a trail of fire. Hector’s hand continued down one of Peter’s arms and at his wrists both of Hector’s hands began pulling at the sleeves of the tux and shirt, and Peter lift his shoulder and arched his back off the bed long enough to get them off. Hector let them drop to the floor.

“Now then,” he said and smiled, flashing his perfect teeth. “How should we do this?”

Peter took a deep breath and steadied himself for whatever was coming.

Hector slunk off the bed and kneeled between Peter’s legs. He grabbed both thighs and spread them before shuffling closer to Peter’s groin. He planted rough kisses up the inside of one thigh, leaving red mark in his path while steadily moving his lips upwards. Well with his lips just about to close on the base of Peter’s cock, Hector stopped and looked up. Peter who’d been lying back and enjoying the sensations, wondered why Hector had stopped, and looked down.

Hector stood back up and grabbed Peter by the waist. He hoisted his partner further up the bed with some help from Peter, and then crawled up after him. He positioned himself between his legs, rubbing their hard cocks together and kissed him. Peter squirmed beneath him. Any friction now felt wonderful and as they rutted. They both felt the climax build up once again.

“I’m gonna come,” Peter breathed as he gasped for air between kisses.

Hector hummed in agreement. And together they kept up the comfortable pace until Peter’s body jerked and Hector froze on top of him. They came together, moaning in unison. Spent, Hector let his arms give way and he slumped down on top of Peter, smearing the semen on Peter’s stomach between the two of them.

Peter groaned under his weight at the uncomfortable stickiness. But it wasn’t long until his cock twitched again and he wanted more.

“Hector,” he said quietly while glancing at his partner whose cheek rested against his shoulder. When Hector didn’t respond, Peter rolled his hips under him. “I want more.”

Hector turned his head to kiss the crook of Peter’s neck and lazily reached down between them and sluggishly started stroking Peter fully hard.

After a while Peter thought it wasn’t enough, so he grabbed Hector by his shoulder and pushed him off himself. Hector rolled over to his back and watched as Peter straddled his hips.

“I guess I’ll have to do this myself,” Peter muttered and started rubbing his ass up and down over Hector’s cock to get him fully erected. Mesmerised by the movements of Peter’s torso as he rolled his hips over and over, Hector lay silently and let Peter do what he wanted. Soon Peter reached behind himself to spread his ass cheeks. Hector watched, interested now, as Peter lined his cock up against his hole. He felt and saw the head steadily sink into the heat and took a deep breath. Peter impaled himself further and before he knew it Hector was all the way in. For a moment Peter couldn’t move; it was too much for him to have his ass stretched as much as it was and having to move by his own to get the satisfaction he needed. Hector noticed this and decided to help Peter by wrapping a hand around Peter’s cock and give it a few strokes.

Peter gasped at the sensation, the heat coiling low in his abdomen. His legs began trembling; he had to move to keep the blood circulating. He raised his hips; Hector’s cock began sliding out. Peter shuddered. He sank back down; Hector’s cock rubbed up against his prostate. Peter whimpered and instinctively tried pushing his knees together. Hector wouldn’t have it; he slapped one of Peter’s thighs gently aside with his free hand, tutted and continued stroking. Peter apologised under his breath. It didn’t take long before he had set up a comfortable pace.

Hector smiled thinking of how gorgeous Peter looked with his pink cheeks, his damp hair stuck to his forehead and his pale eyes looking down at him. He shuddered. Peter looked like a hungry animal with his eyes blown dark.

“You look delicious,” Hector said, licking his lips. He let go of Peter’s cock and ran the same hand up Peter’s chest and let the index finger playfully circle one of the nipples.

Peter closed his eyes and arched his back, wanting more, wanting it not to stop. His mouth hung open and his breath got heavier. His cock twitched. Hector on the other hand began to get impatient. He grabbed Peter firmly by the hips and started thrusting roughly upwards. He made Peter let out a flurry of moans and incoherent words as he over and over slid his cock over Peter’s prostate. Peter rapidly became a whimpering mess, hunched over Hector. Hector bit down on his bottom lip and stopped the moments when he was fully back inside Peter’s ass. Peter looked disappointedly up and wondered why he’d stopped, he was just getting close to the edge.

Hector put a hand down on the mattress beside him, still holding onto Peter with his other hand and sat up so his face was only a couple of inches from Peter’s. He bent his legs and heaved, pushing Peter to the side and rolling over with him. Peter landed on his back with a thump and moaned when Hector sank deeper as he rose over him. Hector didn’t wait, he immediately began thrusting, giving an especially hard snap of his hips at the end of each one, causing Peter to slide up on the bed.

Peter started mumbling incoherently between his pants, but Hector could swear he heard the word “faster” being repeated several times. He thrust harder as he tried to match the rhythm of his hips and cock to the one of his hand now wrapped around Peter’s steadily leaking cock. Peter’s legs trembled even more as he tried pushing up off the mattress for more friction. He was desperate for release; he was almost there. As he managed to lift his hips a couple of inches, he clenched impossibly harder around Hector’s cock. Hector’s hips stuttered and he leaned down to bury his face on Peter’s chest. He kissed it as he thrust back, deep inside him.

Peter shuddered. Hector’s hot panting against any part of him always made him shudder, especially now in this over-sensitive state, and he loved to feel the weight of another person on top of him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but Hector’s fingers now wrapping tighter around his throbbing cock, trapped between their bodies, distracted him. Hector slid the thumb over the tip the head and smeared out the precome. He then proceeded to rub gently against the frenulum. Peter threw his head back and blindly reached down to stop him. His cock throbbed and twitched.

Hector’s hand started going at a rather fast pace and Peter let go. Hector knew Peter was close, he could notice the ever shortening clenches of his ass and the tightening of his balls. But Peter knew Hector was too, his knot was getting more distinct, and it pressed up against him, threatening to push in. Peter gathered some strength and deliberately clenched the muscles of his ass tighter, and enjoyed the groan he got in return as he clamped down on the thickness stretching him open. Hector clenched his teeth and started rocking his body on top of Peter’s in synch with his hand.

“Can I knot you?” he asked breathlessly.

“Mmm... Yeah. Yes. Do it,” Peter threw his arms around Hector’ shoulders and clung to him as Hector slowed down and pushed his knot up against his hole.

As it slowly stretched Peter wider and slipped in, Peter cried out with pleasure. Hector stretched to lock his lips to his partner’s parted ones, devouring his cires. Pliant and overpowered by lust, Peter let Hector’s tongue slide in. Peter felt his body give in to the heat that was Hector’s wet tongue against his. He could faintly taste himself on it mixed with pure Hector and the alpha he was.

They were both so close to the edge now, it was only a matter of seconds before they toppled over. Hector was first: with a shudder and a gasp he emptied himself deep inside Peter’s ass as he bit down on Peter’s bottom lip, causing it to swell. Peter shuddered too in his arms at the sensation of being filled to his limit, and immediately a strong spasm shot through his torso and down to his cock, causing his semen to be pumped out onto his stomach in thick white stripes.

Exhausted Peter lay motionlessly and satisfied holding Hector in his arms. Hector was still resting his head against Peter’s chest listening to his calm breathing. Their sweaty skin started to cool off and their pulses slowed down. Hector’s cock twitched inside Peter’s ass, making Peter squirm on the spot, breaking the cozy atmosphere.

“So, have you decided on a date, yet?” Hector asked suddenly.

Peter wondered what he meant, but as he glanced down he saw Hector playing with the silver band on his left ring finger.

“No, not yet,” Peter sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Any day suits me,” Hector said.

“It does for me too. This last hit was going to be my final since it would pay us enough so we could afford our honeymoon to be somewhere abroad.”

Hector raised his head and looked up at his partner. Peter smiled at him affectionately.

“So there really wasn’t any need for you to get back on the job,” he continued.

“Yes well, now we’ve got a little extra to spend on souvenirs,” Hector smirked. “I’m sure my pay will be quite generous too  since we didn’t have to go all the way to plan C.”

“I’m sorry about that, by the way,” Peter mumbled embarrassed. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my future bride,” Hector kissed Peter’s chest where he lay, then reached to grab his hand which he also kissed both on top and in the middle of the palm.

“So,” Peter added a moment later. “How long has it been?”

Hector looked around the room for a clock and found a small one screwed to the nightstand.

“Just over ten minutes or so,” he said. “Give me five more and I’ll get back to devouring you.” He knew Peter wasn’t satisfied yet, but the worst of the heat was over for the day. This pattern would repeat itself tomorrow.

“What are you going to do then?” Peter prompted and lowered his voice. “How will you devour me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hector countered, but he began describing to Peter what he would like to do. “I’m going to grab your thighs in an iron grip when they begin to tremble, definitely bruising them where my fingertips dig in, and I’ll place them over my own as I thrust, mercilessly, inside you in one smooth motion.” He punctuate the last three words with kisses.

Peter let out a moan that shot straight to Hector’s cock. Hearing Hector’s plants for him made him hungry for more, and his cock was soon erect again.

“Then what?” Peter asked, wanting to hear more.

“Then I’m going to do this...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
